Loleniness in your eyes
by usagi-sweet
Summary: ¿Es eso Naruto lo que hay en tus ojos? Soledad ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Mira Sakura, mira y verás." Sakura descubre la verdad de su nuevo compañero de equipo, una verdad tras una sonrisa. Sakura P.O.V


**Loneliness**** in your eyes (versión corregida y arreglada)**

Por usagi-hk

Despreciable, esa era la palabra; esa había sido la palabra que Sasuke Uchiha le había dirigido a ella. Despreciable por tratar a Naruto como lo trataba. Despreciable por odiarlo sin razón y sobre todo por despreciar aquello por lo que Sasuke o Naruto pagarían con su vida; tener a alguien que se preocupe sinceramente por ti, que sin esperar nada a cambio cuide de ti. ¿Cómo podía haber despreciado tan a la ligera aquello que tanto anhelaban otros¿Acaso no debía sentirse afortunada y agradecida por lo que tenía? Y entonces, quiso verlo, conocer la verdad. Por eso busco su respuesta donde sabía; lamentablemente sin duda, que la encontraría. En los ojos claros del portador de la desgracia como muchos lo llamaban, su compañero de equipo… Naruto. Un simple niño… un niño solitario… un niño solo y odiado por todos, en definitiva un niño que conocía el amor, su significado, que lo veía en los demás, en sus ojos, en sus gestos… pero no recordaba que a el le hubiera rozado.

Los ojos puros de Naruto decían muchas cosas y todas tristes. Gritaban que alguien le escuchara, preguntaban ¿Por qué? Un porqué infinito, tantas interrogantes… tan pocas respuestas… ¿En serio un niño puede preguntarse el por qué de algo así¿Por qué me odian¿Qué he hecho yo¿Por qué nadie nunca quiere jugar conmigo¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos¿No puedo ser normal? Yo quiero ser normal, quiero una vida normal… como la del resto… solo pido una sonrisa sincera.

Una sonrisa sincera, un abrazo, un caricia dada con cariño ¿Qué era aquello para ella? Muchas veces solo algo que por rutina calificaba de estorbo ¿Qué haría si no lo tuviera?... ¿Cuántos besos habría recibido de su gene querida¿Cuántas muestras de cariño recibía al día sin ni siquiera pensarlo¿Cuántas recibiría él¿Acaso recibía alguna¿Cómo puede alguien vivir en la soledad más absoluta?

Dos pozos azules que hablaban de soledad, de lágrimas que ya no se podían derramar. Hablaban de desesperación, de angustia, de dolor y oscuridad. Un agujero sin fin del que nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo a salir.

¿Puede vivir un niño en la soledad más absoluta? Tristemente, puede… pero nunca debería pasar. Jamás debería vivir solo, sentir el odio dirigido a ti sin saber la razón. Cargar con el mundo en tu contra como un lastre y seguir adelante con ello, a pesar de tu corta edad. Todo en tu frágil espalda; que con el peso se hunde y se dobla cada vez un poco más.

Conocer el vacío de un corazón que rebosa amor esperando se entregado. Un corazón que no pierde la esperanza de ser feliz, de encontrar alguien que lo entienda o que al menos, acepte un poco de su afecto. Ya no sabía que dolía más; si el no poder dar o el no recibir. ¿Pero es qué nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí¿No era evidente que lo único que pedía era una sonrisa para entregarles todo lo que el era? Mi reino por una mirada con afecto, por una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, por una simple muestra de amistad. Suena triste, es peor de lo que parece.

Y sus ojos le mostraron un mundo nuevo, no lo conocía y nunca pensó que pudiera existir. El mundo de Naruto se llamaba SOLEDAD con todas sus letras. Le llegaron sentimientos que le encogieron el corazón ¡Un niño no puede sentir así?Un niño no debe sentir así¡ El dolor que muchos jamás, por fortuna, ni en su vejez conocerían.

Y a pesar de todo… una sonrisa, la risa en sus labios, una nueva broma cada día. Y a pesar de hundirse en un pozo sin fondo, la esperanza siempre llameante, una promesa, un objetivo. Una tenue luz en su camino. Habrá alguien, tiene que haber alguien ¿Tiene qué haberlo, verdad? Ese alguien que se gire y por fin lo acepte. Naruto, solo un niño, solo azul, solo amor.

Supo que era un héroe, tan pequeño y ya era un héroe en la vida. Conocía más dolor y soledad que muchosde los que lo despreciaban. Un héroe sin culpa. Una víctima que se niega a serlo. Una persona con objetivos y esperanzas. Simplemente Uzumaki Naruto

FIN

Hola¡ me presento ya que este es mi primer fic de Naruto… (bueno no realmente luego os cuento) Mi nombre ¡ Que os creíais que os lo iba decir¡ Llamarme usagi-hk ok?

Espero que os haya gustado el fic y si gustáis hacérmelo saber ya sabéis un reviecito o un mail. Si no os gusto y queréis hacérmelo saber… si lo mismo XD yo acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo, no os creáis. Ojalá os haya gustado, a Deraka-san y ha sa-chan parece que les gustó cuando les enseñé la versión anterior ( he empezado a escribir la historia cuatro veces y la termine tres, incluyo la del ordenador en las cuatro jeje)a no ser que me mintieran claro #.

Este es lo que yo denominaría un fic nocturno, y ahora todo el mundo preguntándose ¿Nani? Fácil, es el estilo de fic que me sale por la noche un poco antes de irme a dormir XD Sino, estoy demasiado despierta y me quedan cosas poco serias.

Bueno decía que no es el primero porque no es el primero que empecé a escribir. Lo primerísimo de todo que escribí fue una historia de Digimon de… (USAAAAAAAAGIII note vayas por las ramas? TU PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO ATONDRADA?…………. Ah, Gracias¡ os presento a mi otro yo) El primer fic de Naruto esta a medio hacer, algún día de estos lo acabaré, aunque la realidad de verdad de todas es que el primero de todos es un trabajo conjunto con Deraka que a lo mejor algún día publicamos (ejem, ejem… quien se tenga q dar por aludidA q se de XD) Así que pronto espero tener el siguiente listo, es una historia de Gai y Kakashi. No es yaoi¡ (aunque siendo yo resulte raro ;P, aficiones que tiene una y esas cosas… decir que gracias a mi afición por el yaoi tuve que pasarme a la sección en inglés XD cosa que ha mejorado mi inglés escrito notablemente (por cierto si alguien gusta de algún fic yaoi en inglés yo recomiendo e incluso podría llegar a traducir algo en verano cuando tenga tiempo libre)).

Voy abreviando que me van a quedar las notas de la autora tan largas como el fic XD porque la cosa es que no es muy largo. Un folio al 12.

Muchas gracias a por su review a Himi Tsukinome porque gracias a el me di cuenta de que con las prisas no había releído el fic para buscar los errores ?Mil millones de gracias?

Muchos besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Kakashi's lover


End file.
